Nadak-Hai
thumb|350px|vorläufiges Rassenbild von Britta 'poison' Hoyer http://poisonmilow.deviantart.com oder http://larpwiki.de/BrittaHoyer 'Nadak-Hai' Die Nadak-Hai bilden die Hauptstreitmacht eines jeden Heeres des Dûr-Hont. „Nicht unser Befehl“, sagte einer von denen, die zuerst gesprochen hatten. „Wir sind den ganzen Weg von den Minen hierher marschiert und jetzt wollen wir Blut sehen und unsere Kumpels rächen. Ich will Blut sehen und dann zurück nach Norden.“ - Grishnáck, Der Herr der Ringe die Zwei Türme 'Beschreibung:' thumb|400px|Hora-Hai, Shira-Hai, Ânghâsh-Hai und Nadak-HaiNadak-Hai sind breite Orks mit langen, starken Armen und kurzen krummen Beinen. Sie können unermüdlich marschieren und mit diversen Wuchtwaffen wie Knüppeln, Streitkolben und Flegeln, großen Schaden in feindlichen Reihen anrichten. Dies macht sie zu den perfekten Fußsoldaten, weshalb sie die größte Masse an Orks in den Reihen des Maupash Murdurs stellen. Zumeist werden die kräftigen Körper mit dicken Lederrüstungen gepanzert, die häufig an diversen Stellen durch Metallplatten oder Kettenrüstung verstärkt sind. Ein Nadak-Hai mag nicht die Stärke und Größe eines Mazauk-Hai besitzen, ebensowenig den Scharfsinn eines Dura-Hai, doch eine Mischung der Fähigkeiten dieser beiden Rassen könnte ihnen zugesprochen werden, was bei ihrer schieren Masse eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr darstellt. Die Ausbildung eines Nadak-Hai zum Mordinstrument beginnt außerordentlich früh, direkt nach der Bergung eines Wurfs. Ihr Heranwachsen ist überdurchschnittlich durch Gewalt, Folter und Drill geprägt. Schon sehr früh wird den Nadak-Hai so der Gehorsam wie ein Geschwür in den Geist gepflanzt. Angst vor der Unterdrückung durch Stärkere und Faszination für körperliche Macht und Gewalt gehen Hand in Hand, so sind Gewalt und Kampf für die Frontsoldaten Murdurs immer die erste und beste Handlungsoption. In den Augen eines Nadak-Hai sind dies die besten und effektivsten Arten Macht zu demonstrieren. Ihr Handeln bleibt daher trotz Drill und Dienstbarkeit animalischer und triebgesteuerter als das vieler anderer Ork-Rassen. Ihr Drängen auf die Schlacht, ihr brutales Vorgehen und ihre taktische Lenkbarkeit sind das Ergebnis jahrelanger massenhafter Züchtung. Der Gehorsam ist so stark ausgeprägt, dass sie den direkten Vorgesetzten gegenüber durchaus loyaler eingestellt sind als der Durchschnitt, wobei sie nicht selten auch eigene Erwägungen zum Schutz von Offizieren in die Tat umsetzen und zentrale Aufgaben ohne die Notwendigkeit weiterer Befehle bewerkstelligen. Nadak-Hai sind nicht über die Maße egoistisch oder eingebildet, dennoch wissen sie um ihre Bedeutung in der Armee des Dûr-Hont. Sie sind die große Zahl, die Masse der stählernen schwarzen Faust, welche den Krieg wie einen Hammer in die Länder des Feindes schlägt. Diese Orks sind stolz auf jeden ihrer Rasse, der den Goth-Hai Titel trägt, oder den Rang eines Offiziers bekleidet. Auch weil die Nadak-Hai oft unter sich sind und sich zuweilen unterstützen, werden die Träger des Goth-Hai Titels oder die Offiziere unter den Nadak innerhalb der Rotte, neben dem etwaigen Vorgesetzten einer anderen Ork-Rasse, zu einer Art „zweiter Befehlsgewalt“ erhoben – völlig inoffiziell versteht sich. Aus der Rottenbildung und den inneren Strukturen von Nadak-Hai-Verbänden folgt auch, dass sie am liebsten von einem der ihren angeführt werden. So wie sich Nadak-Hai unterstützen, um ihrer Rasse zu immer höherem Ansehen und Einfluss zu verhelfen, werden sie bei Verfehlungen eines ihrer Rassenbrüder im Anschluss an seine Bestrafung durch den Offizier noch selbst innerhalb der Rotte mit diesem Schandfleck abrechnen. Die Hauptzuchtstätten der Nadak-Hai liegen im Norden Murdurs, in der Ebene von Ûdun. Das Tal hinter dem Morannon – dem Schwarzen Tor – bildet, eingefasst zwischen dem Aschegebirge im Norden und dem Schattengebirge im Südwesten, den einzigen großen Einlass in das schwarze Land von Westen und ist von einem schier endlos wirkenden Tunnel- und Höhlensystem untergraben. In diesen Tiefen klingen ununterbrochen die gellenden Klänge von Hammerschlägen auf Stahl, über die sich nur die brennende Schwere des Feuers der unzähligen Öfen und Essen legt. Ûdun ist eine der größten Waffenschmieden des Maupash. Hier werden in großer Zahl Kriegsgeräte, Waffen und Rüstungen für den Krieg hergestellt. In den Zuchthöhlen werden frontnah neue Soldaten für das Auge gezeugt, um sie direkt in die benachbarten Ausbildungslager weiterzuschicken, weshalb im Kessel von Ûdun viele Nadak-Hai gezüchtet werden. Nach ihrer militärischen Grundausbildung, die die animalischen Triebe der Uruku in eine strategische Brachialität zu pressen versucht, finden die Nadak-Hai Verwendung an jeder der vielen Fronten, an denen die Armeen des Dunklen Herrschers gegen den Feind kämpfen, in unzähligen Festungen und Wachposten, die zur Sicherung der eingenommenen Landstriche dienen und natürlich in Murdur selbst. 'Physiognomie' 'Alter' (in Hîsht-Dûmpu) 'Geschichte' Über die Nadak-Hai gibt es nicht all zu viel zu berichten. Entstanden ist diese Rasse in den Ebenen und Steppen Murdurs. Nadak-Hai waren als gute Fußsoldaten bekannt, geschätzt und gezüchtet. Die meisten Nadak-Hai werden in Bruthöhlen herangezüchtet, dann für den Krieg erzogen und eingesetzt. Es gibt kaum Nadak die etwas anderes tun oder durch andere Tätigkeiten herausragen. Sie sind einfach die perfekten Frontsoldaten seit man denken kann. 'Verbreitung' zum diskutieren im Forum hier klicken Kategorie:Rassen